


questions

by mila (zkalone)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: As he damn should, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Poetic, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, ZKDD Day 6, Zuko worships Katara, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkalone/pseuds/mila
Summary: How can he be lonely? She doesn't give him any reason to be...Not when her face is hidden within the crook of his neck, tongue occasionally darting out from between her lips to meet his skin.Not when her blue eyes darken with lust and her slender fingers tangle in his dark hair, undoing his topknot so that his hair falls in front of his face.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably way more poetic than it should be lmao. but also... not really.
> 
> xoxo, mila

_Are you lonely?_

How can he be lonely? She doesn't give him any reason to be... Not when her face is hidden within the crook of his neck, tongue occasionally darting out from between her lips to meet his skin. Not when her blue eyes darken with lust and her slender fingers tangle in his dark hair, undoing his topknot so that his hair falls in front of his face. Not when she runs her fingers along his hardened chest, ghosting along the twisted scar tissue, a painful gift from his little sister.

 _Are you_ _truly not_ _lonely?_

He isn't. There's something about the way that she breathes out his name in ragged whispers. Desperate. Worshipful. Pleading. It's nothing like the placating sounds he'd draw from Mai, his first true girlfriend. There's a brewing storm in her eyes as they trail down the naked form of his body, drinking in the sight of him. Reverant. Lustful. Lingering. It's nothing like the way she looked at Aang, her first love.

_But is she lonely?_

Her back arches beneath him as he shifts his attention toward her exposed nipples. Swirling a tongue around one while running a thumb along the other, he revels in her pleasure, in her beauty, in the way she writhes beneath him. No... She's not lonely. He makes sure of that. Her hips move upward to meet his, but he pushes her down gently, a wickedly teasing look entering his golden eyes.

_Will she wait for you?_

Will she wait for him? He smiles ruefully against her skin, sucking, nipping, lightly bruising. He's waited for her for years. All the time she spent with the Avatar after the war. All the years that she spent travelling the world. All the moments of freedom she experienced while he was focused on fulfilling his duty as Fire Lord. She's nineteen now, and he's twenty one. It feels as though he's waited a lifetime for her, yet he'll wait longer still.

_Can she love you?_

She can. And she does. He can see it in her eyes as she shifts in his sheets, yearning for his burning touch. He humors her, burying his face between her thighs. He likes it when she shivers as he kisses at her bare skin. He knows her the way he knows his own body. He finds her clit with his tongue, and she shudders.

_Is she happy?_

Sucking lightly on her clit before dragging his tongue along her, he smirks to himself. She calls out his name sharply, begging him to continue. She certainly sounds happy. Continuing his ministrations, he works one finger, then another, into her. She's tight, and he hisses in pleasure against her. "Zuko," she pleads, and he knows that she's close to unraveling beneath him. "Faster, please," she urges.

_Does she...?_

He curls his fingers, and she clenches around him as he picks up his speed. "I love you, Katara," he whispers, so softly that he's almost sure she can't hear him. Focusing on her clit, he contents himself with being the cause of her pleasure, the reason she lusts. She's quivering beneath him, breath escaping her in wordless cries.

_Is she yours?_

She peers at him through heavy dark lashes as he continues to worship her clit with his tongue, his fingers slipping in and out of her, quicker and quicker. "Oh, Zuko..." she gasps. "Zuko, I love you _too_." The world crashes down on them, and she cries out sharply, fingers threading through his hair. Shocked at her breathless confession, he doesn't stop as she rides out her high. He brings her to a second very quickly, and she crests again, desperate and helpless beneath his touch. Then, he's in her arms, caught between her legs, and she's pressing kisses to his lips, tasting her essence on his tongue.

Yes. She's his, and he's hers. No further doubts swirl around in his mind as he loses himself to the sweetness of her touch.


End file.
